


New Neighbor

by Fudgekake



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW, One Shot, Sally Face - Freeform, Slow Burn, Spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgekake/pseuds/Fudgekake
Summary: Sometimes, things have a very funny way of working out. Just a few months ago, you were new to this town and nobody knew your name. Today, you have a loving boyfriend, and have a handful of friends that you wouldn’t trade the world for. It all started the day that you moved into Knockfell apartments.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @killemwithkawaii/@mitch-that-bitch on Tumblr!

“Shit this thing is heavy...What did I even put in here?” you mumbled to yourself, carrying the last box into your new apartment. Setting the box amongst the others, you look around and give yourself a bit of a grin. This was your place now, and you could do whatever the hell you wanted and not have to worry about any roommates or anything like that. Before you have a chance to start unpacking, you hear a light knock at your door. “Coming! Be there in a sec!” you shouted out side stepping all the boxes in the hopes of not tripping and falling flat on your face. You open the door and are greeted with something you don’t expect, a pink and white mask with smooth features and electric blue hair.

“Hey! I just saw that you moved in here today. My name is Sal, I live in an apartment right across the hall from you,” He spoke, extending his hand to you. You were in shock, the mask for starters. But what really got you was how _soft and deep_ this man’s voice was. Feeling your face begin to heat up, you give him a quick smile and extend your hand to meet his. _Holy shit his skin is soft_ you think to yourself, face growing a slightly brighter shade of red as you shake his hand. Sal clears his throat slightly to catch your attention. “Oh! Sorry, my name is (y/n), it’s nice to meet you as well!” _Shit. Talk about first impressions._ You give him a soft smile, and you can see the corners of his eyes crease giving you the same impression. “Would you like to come in? I don’t have much of anything unpacked yet, but I wouldn’t mind the company.” You lift your eyes to meet his. _Those eyes._ “I would love to, and I can help you unpack if you want!” You could feel the sweetness that this boy radiated off and hear the smile in his voice. You were about to deny his offer until you gave a glance around your apartment. You still had to unpack everything. “Um. Actually you know what? That would be awesome,” You let him into your apartment and head toward the kitchen. “Can I get you something to drink?” You turn to look back at him and catch him staring at you. “Are you okay?”

Sal snaps back to reality, shaking his head slightly. “Yeah! Just zoned out a little.” he said, walking over to meet you. _Shit they’re beautiful.._.he thought to himself as he looked you over, feeling his face turn red. He had never been one to believe in love at first sight, but he’s starting to come around to the idea. Together, you two got most of your apartment unpacked. “Hey Sal? Can I ask you something?” He lifts his eyes meeting your gaze. “Yeah! What’s up?” Curiosity flooded him. Were you gonna ask him for his number? Ask him on a date? _Ask him for a kiss??_ “It’s about you mask...What it for?” Disappointment washed over him and his body tensed. “Oh..um. It’s a prosthetic.” There was no good way to put it, and he’d had it since he was a child. You blanched. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry Sal. I didn’t mean any offence by it.” He lifted his eyes back to yours. “Don’t sweat it! Trust me, I’ve had way worse questions than that. I got picked on a lot when I was younger for it. They would call me “SallyFace”, but I learned that it was best to take the name for myself so they couldn’t use it against me.” He said, gently playing with his hand. You gave him a smile, putting a hand on his shoulder. “That’s awesome that you did that, and I’m glad you wouldn’t let them hurt you.” _Christ you’re sweet...I hope that one day something deeper can come from this.._ He thought.

After that day you and Sal would often hang out, doing small things for each other. On birthdays there would be cards and flowers, Christmas there would be small gifts exchanged along with other holidays, and on the rough days you could always expect a text or a handwritten letter filled with jokes and stories to make you smile and laugh. You couldn’t get out of each other’s heads, but were both too afraid of ruining the blossoming friendship. It wasn’t until one cold winter when things would progress.

Rolling over in bed, you look over to see the time. 11 pm. You and Sal were supposed to hang out the next day, and the excitement was keeping you from going to bed on time. All of the sudden a loud pop was heard, and the time was no longer displayed on the clock. “Shit, what was that?” You asked yourself, getting out of bed and looking outside. All the lights were out in the rest of the building as well. You hear someone knock on your door and call out your name. “(y/n)? It’s me, Sal.” Turning on your phone flashlight, you make your way to your door, noticing that it is much colder in the living room than it was in your room. You open your door to see Sal standing there, flashlight and candles in hand and only in his pajamas. “SallyFace? What’s going on?” shifting aside to let him into your apartment, you close the door and follow him to your kitchen. “The power went out, and of course it had to be on one of the coldest nights of the year,” He spoke with a chuckle, looking back to you. “I figured I’d come check up on you and make sure that you had candles and all that.” You couldn’t help but smile, _he was so kind and considerate_.

“Now that you mention it, I am really cold..” You said, feeling the creeping chill of the weather outside. Sal nodded, beginning to light the candles. “The weather outside is coming in through the drafty windows..” By this point, you had begun to shake as a soft glow filled your living room. Sal looked up, surprise in his eyes. “(y/n)! You’re shaking!” You give yourself the once over. _Shit._ “Ye-Yeah, I’m pretty cold..” You managed to get out through chattering teeth. Sal walked over to you, taking your hand and leading you to the couch. “Here, we can kinda keep each other warm,” He sat you down, then moving to grab one of the blankets that was nearby. You felt your face flush. _You were gonna cuddle with Sal? Sal was going to cuddle with you?_ Your heart began to race as he sat next to you, pulling you to him and wrapping the blanket around you both. “There, how’s that?” His voice was right in your ear, and you could feel his breath close to it. You couldn’t help but shiver. _Fuck, was he doing this on purpose?_ You thought to yourself, slowly relaxing into him. “Much better, you’re so warm!”

On the outside, Sal was calm. But on the inside, he was freaking out. _He has the person that he has been pining over for months laying on his chest right now._ He felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. He was sure if it got any louder you’d be able to hear it without a doubt. As he tried to calm himself down, he wraps his arms around you. After a while of talking about random topics here and there, you two were both fully settled into the couch. He couldn’t believe how comfy and downright cuddly you were. He looked down to your eyes as you continued talking about a topic you loved. Your eyes are so beautiful. I wish I could tell you how much I love you and you mean to me...Before too long, he noticed that you had stopped talking and that your eyes were on his. “Hey uh…(y/n)? Can I tell you something?”

Your heart caught in your throat. “Of course Sal, what’s on your mind?” He shifted slightly so you were both sitting up a little. “I uh...I’ve had this on my mind since the first day I met you, but I just can’t get you out of my head. You’re so kind, and have treated me so well and with so much compassion I just-” The words caught in his throat, and he could feel tears burning at the corners of his eyes. “Sal…” You were in shock. _He shared the same feelings? After all this time, you find out that he felt the same?_ You gently cup the cheek, of his prosthetic, gently forcing his eyes to meet yours. “I feel the same way,” you said giving him a loving smile. You two stayed silent, just looking into each others eyes. Without realizing it, you both slowly leaned in until your lips met the lips of his prosthetic in a tender kiss. After a moment, you both pulled away.

Sal was losing his mind. The loveliest person he had ever met likes him back, and you two had just kissed, but something was still in the way. “Hang on a sec..” He mumbled, unbuckling the straps to his prosthetic. It’s not the first time you’ve seen his face, but it holds new meaning now. This is the face of someone who loves you on a different level. You reached up to cup his cheek, and he leaned into the palm of your hand. “You are so handsome, Sal..” You mutter, gently stroking his cheek. “You’re too sweet, love..” He whispered back. After a tender moment, he leaned down and met you in a full kiss. It was slow and tentative at first, but slowly grew into something much more needy and passionate.

“Mmf~” You moaned against his lips softly, climbing into his lap to straddle him. Sal’s hands ran down your sides, first stopping at your hips to massage gentle circles into them. Pulling away, the kiss left you both breathless. “You really are wonderful, (y/n)..” He spoke softly, leaning close to leave a trail of kisses down your neck. “Sal, that feels so good~” You moan, lacing your fingers into his hair and giving it a gentle tug. Sal moaned, pulling your hips down to meet his in a slow grind. The friction caused both of you to moan louder, bodies getting hotter by the second. Sal runs his hands down to your ass and gripping it then massaging it. “Sal~” You mutter, close to his ear. _Fuck that turned him on._ He grinding up against you rougher than before, beginning to huff with arousal. You shiver, and start to kiss against his neck and throat. After a little searching, you found that special spot. “Fuck baby right there, that feels so good..” he groaned out, groping at you in any way he could to pull you closer and to press against you further. You teased the spot, turning Sal into a whimpering, bucking mess. Pulling your ass down to meet his hard on he ground into you deeper and moaned louder than before. Sal arched, panting. “Baby please~ I wanna make you feel good too~” He growled softly, gently pushing you so you’re on your back.

Sal positions himself so that he is between your legs and hovering over you. “You know, you look really good like this. Under me, all hot and bothered…” He lent down, capturing you in another passionate kiss. After a moment he began to stroke your side, hand slipping under your shirt and toward your chest. Pulling away, he begins to attack your neck with more kisses. “Mmh~” Taking that as a sign of approval, he begins to massage your chest. You arch to meet his hands, trembling from all the excitement. As he continues to kiss all over your neck and the small section that is exposed, you run your hand down to the hem of his pajamas. “You’re really hard Sal~” You give him a coy smirk as you begin to palm his hard on through his pants. “Fuck~” Sal moaned out, rutting up against your hand to relieve the pressure building. After a few moments of this you stop, making him shift away to look at you properly.

“Sal? Would you judge me if I said that I wanted to keep going?” You asked, searching his eyes for an answer. He gave you a smirk, and leaned back into you. “Not at all, I would love to continue this with you…” he leaned back down, giving you a quick kiss. “Do you have a condom by chance?” You flushed, giving him a quick nod. You spent the entire night “keeping each other” warm, so to speak ;)

  
  



End file.
